love for life
by tmbstne284
Summary: AU: Fiona has lost both parents, moved in with her grandmother, and started a new school. Will she find someone to heal her hurt or will she be hurt even more? Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or ANY characters in the show. They are the property of their respective owners. This is also my first ever Fan Fic and my first time every writing any kind of story.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

 _ **This is my first ever Fanfic so I apologize in advance for how long it took to write it. Hope you enjoy it.**_

" _ **DISCLAIMER"**_

 _ **I don't own Zoids. I wish I did but alas I don't.**_

 _ **ALL characters in this fanfic are the property of their rightful owners.**_


	2. Van admires Fiona

Van Flyheight a senior at Zi High school stared out of the window in his bedroom towards the girl walking down the street. It was Fiona Elisi Linette, the girl everyone in school thought of as weird because of how quiet she always was. As he was doing so, he felt like someone was behind him so he turn to see his mother stand in the doorway looking at him. His mother Karen asked him what he was looking at so he says nothing but karen knew her son better and jokingly said, It's Fiona the new girl at school isn't it? Van just ignored her , then walked over and shut his door. Lying on his bed Van kept asking himself, Why Fiona was so quiet. All he knew was she just moved here from another city.

Last week:

Fiona was sitting in a chair at the funeral home, she was there because just a few days earlier she had lost her father in a car accident. Her father was great man who always made sure Fiona was taken care of especially since her mother died when she was a baby. People kept walking up to her noticing how sad she looked and asked her if she was ok. She would just nod her head and say she was but everyone knew better. Along with Fiona was her grandmother Alice. Alice was the mother of George Linette Fiona's dad.

5 days after:

Fiona walked into the school taking in her new surroundings when all of a sudden she was knocked down by a rushing Van. Watch were you're going!, he said thinking it was his friend Moonbay. Fiona picked up her things and hurried herslf to find her first class with Mr. Herman. Fiona walked through the door and was greeted by Mr. Herman saying Class we have a new student, her name is Fiona Linette. Ms. Linette, there is an empty desk next to Mr. Flyheight, Mr. Herman said pointing toe the desk next to Van. Van looked up upon hearing this and noticed a beautiful Blonde haired girl with deep crimson colored eyes. Unforutnately for Fiona, Thomas Shubaltz also took notice of her. Van just groan and shook his head when he saw Thomas had also noticed her because Unlike Van, Thomas had kind of weird and almost creepy way of talking to girls.

Present time:

Van's mother called him down for dinner while he was still lying in his bed. As he got up to go downstairs he thought of something. I wonder if she would like to be friends with me? He shrugged it off thinking about what people at school and his sister maria might think. During dinner Van's parents and sister were talking and even though Van knew that Fiona's father had past away, he didn't know his parents knew her father. Karen looked over at her husband Dan and said It's really said what had happened to that poor girl's father and her having to move in with her grandmother. Dan just looked at his wife and nodded his head in agreemeant while eating a bite of his food. During this whole time Maria was quiet but Van kept thinking more and more about asking Fiona if she would like to be his friend.

After dinner Van decided to go for a walk like he normally does when he wants to think. While out walking He sees Fiona walking to nowhere in particular so he decides to alk with her. Hearing her name Fiona turns around to see Van walking towards her. Van is it?, she asks when he catches up to her. Yeah I see you remembered my name he said with a chuckle. What it is that you want Fiona asks? Van replied saying just to talk, I noticed you were out walking like I am and thought this might be a good chance to try and get to know you. Fiona said thank you and I'm sorry but if you get to know me bad things will happen. Like what?, Van asks. For some unexplained reason Fiona takes off running and Van follows her wanting to know what's wrong and why she ran like she did. After running for about 10 minutes Van caught up with her at he park where she was sitting on a bench crying. Van asks her why she is crying and she yells at him to go away. At that moment Thomas is walking though the park on his way home when he sees Fiona yelling at Van to go away while crying. Going up to them he preceeds to confront Van asking him what he's doing. Van tell him he just wanted to talk with Fiona and she ran off, he caught up with her at the park and seen she was crying and tried to ask why. Thomas asks her if it's true but Fiona doesn't answer. Taking that as a no no Thomas decides to question van futher until he sees his brother Karl show up saying he's late and should have been home by now. Thomas looks at Van saying We'll settle this later.

The next day at school was pretty uneventful until lunch, with the exception of Thomas getting yelled at by Prozen the school's history teacher and getting a weeks worth of detention. In the cafeteria Van is having lunch with Moonbay and Irvine her boyfriend and his best friend. Looking around he spots Fiona sitting by herself and tells Moonbay and Irvine he'll be right back. Walking over to Fiona, Van asks her if she would like to eat lunch with him and his friends to which she replies ok. After walking back to his friends Van and Fiona sit down and Moonbay asks her why she sits alone at lunch everyday? Fiona just says that she doesn't know but Van can tell she is hiding something. What exactly he doesn't know. They continue talking until lunch is over and they head off to their next class with Kruger. After Kruger's class is last period science with Dr. D. After school Van offers to walk Fiona home. She says she would like that. Walking her home Van is silent until Fiona tells him why she was crying while sitting in the bench at the park. Fiona explains that her mother died and she was a baby and that her father was killed in a car crash less than 3 weeks ago. Van looked at Fiona and said none of it was your fault. Van decided right then that she really needed a friend and he was going to invite her to dinner at his place tonight.


	3. Now a couple Moonbay and Irvine return

Upon reaching Fiona's house Van was looking a little bit nervous so she asked him if something was bothering him. No he replied I just wanted to ask you something. Oh Fiona said in surprise. What would you like to ask me. Van cleared his throat to try and get ride of the lump starting to form and asked. Fiona, would you like to have dinner at my place tonight with my parents my sister and me. Fiona stood looking up at the sky for a moment leaving Van to wonder if and hope she says yes. Looking back to Van, Fiona says yes she would love to but, she has to get permission from her grandmother.

After getting permission from her grandmother Fiona calls Van's house seeing as he gave her his phone number after walking her home from school. Karin answers the phone saying Flyheight residence. A young woman (Fiona) says is Van Flyheight there to which Karin says yes and asks who is calling for him. My name is Fiona Mrs. Flyheight. I go to school with Van. Karin calls for Van saying a Fiona is on the phone for him. Van rushes downstairs to the phone saying, hello? Van? Fiona asked quietly. How are you he asked her. Fine she said, I was calling to find out if you were going to pick me up or if I was going to have to walk to your house? I'll pick you up he immediately answered. How about an hour from now? That's fine Fiona said I'll see you then. Fourty-five minutes later Van was walking towards Finoa's when he was suddenly stopped by Thomas. Thomas looked at Van and asked where he was going. None of your business Schubaltz you're not my father or my mother. Thomas looked at Van suddenly realizing where he was going and asked, Are you going to Fiona's?, to which Van didn't respond. Upon noticing this Thomas got mad and said No you aren't! She's my girlfriend! What could she possibly see in a worm like you ? Especially after you made her cry that day in the park. Van looked a Thomas with anger in his eyes and in his expression. Thomas only laughed at this making Van even more angry. Van was about to punch Thomas when all of a sudden Fiona appeared and he stopped himself. Thomas looked to see where Van was looking and he saw Fiona, upon seeing her he walked over to her and asked her to come with him to dinner at his house with him and his brother Karl Schubaltz. Fiona Looked at Van then to Thomas and said I'm sorry Thomas but I promised Van I would have dinner with him and his parents tonight. Thomas looked like someone had just ran over his dog to which Van thought happily, good he deserved to feel that way after claiming Fiona is his girl.

Sitting down at the table was Van, Fiona, Karen, Dan, Maria, and another guest who had been invited at last minute Dr. D. After they had all started eating Karen asked Fiona how her grandmother was doing to which she replied she's doing great actually. Van has told us a lot about you Fiona Dan said noticing how quiet Van was being. Really now Fiona said making Van blush. Maria just laughed noticing Van's red faced which only served to make his faced even redder. Well Van admitted I've told them how nice of a person and how kind hearted and loving you are. Thank you Van was all Fiona could manage seeing as she was shocked that someone other than her grandmother thought of her that way. Something wrong Dan asked Fiona noting her shocked expression. It's nothing she lied but Dan knew she was lying so did everyone but they didn't say anything. After dinner Dan retired to his study and Maria went out with a friend while Dr. D. went home after thanking them for a great dinner. Karen stayed in the kitchen to clean up the dishes Fiona asked If she could help and Karen gladly accepted her help. Van also helped and they had them washed and put away in no time. It was getting late so Karen suggested that Fiona should stay the night instead of going home in the dark weather Van walked her home or not. Fiona said she would have to ask her Grandmother but Karen said she would take care of it if Fiona gave her the number. Fiona gave Karen her number and she dialed it. A woman answered on the other end with a sweet soft voice that Karen knew right away has as Alice Linette George Linette's mother. Hi this is Karen Flyheight Van's mother calling. Fiona's grandmother asked if something was wrong to which Karen replied no nothing is wrong it's just that dinner ran a little later than expected and I though it would be best if myself or my husband Dan called you to see if it was ok for Fiona to spend the night instead of going home in the dark weather not not Van is walking her there. Alice said yes that would be fine know Karen was right and she thanked Karen for calling to ask her and let her know that everything was ok and that dinner had just ran a little later than expected. After Karen had hung up the phone She told Fiona what her grandmother had said and could see how happy Fiona was that her grandmother had agreed.

Karen went upstairs to ready the guest bedroom for Fiona then came back down holding a set of pajamas for Fiona to wear. Fiona gladly accepted thanking Karen for her generosity. Later that night Van was up and walking to the kitchen when he noticed the door to the guest room was open and he looked in to see Fiona wasn't in the room so, he headed off to the kitchen to get something to drink and stopped when he saw her sitting at the table. Fiona? He said startling her. I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you he apologized. It's alright she said as Van got himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. Sitting down at the table Van couldn't help but notice how beautiful Fiona look at that moment and began to wonder just how he had fallen in love with her. They sat there and talked for a couple more hours then Van decided he should go back to bed. Getting up, Van started to head to towards the stairs when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see it was Fiona and she was just staring at him. After a moment Van felt himself moving closer towards Fiona. Then, it happened his lips touched hers in a fire of sensations. After he broke the kiss he started to apologize but was stopped when Fiona kissed him back. Following the kiss Van and Fiona went upstairs together but to seperate bedrooms Van to his and Fiona to the guest room. Fiona was lying in bed trying to sleep but found herself constantly thinking about the fact that Van had kissed her and that she kissed him back. Back in his room Van was also having a hard time getting back to sleep. He looked up upon hearing a knocking sound at his door to see it was Fiona. Everything ok? he asked. I can't sleep she admitted, Do you mind if I come in? Not at all was Van's reply. Fiona walked into his room and sat down next to him thinking what Van had though about regarding her earlier. Van? What's up Fiona he asked knowing what was already on her mind. Do you regret us kissing earlier she asked not sure what his answer would be but hoping he would say no. Of course not he responded grabbing her hand. In fact he continued, I was wondering the same thing and it has kept me awake since I came back to bed. Van? She asked softly, Do you think I can sleep in bed with you? Van thought for a second and said. If you promise not hog the blankets then we have a deal he laughed. Fiona smiled thinking about how she felt about Van at this very moment. Fiona got up then turn around slid into bed next to Van.

Van woke up to see that Fiona was asleep in his bed next to him. Remembering what had happened the night before Van had decided it wouldn't be a good idea for either of his parents to catch him and Fiona in the same bed but by then it was too late. A familiar voice and a knock on his door told him it was his mother. Van? Karen called out quietly. Knowing he was caught Van slowly got up so as not to wake Fiona then opened his door. Mom it's not what it looks like he said trying to explain things. Karen looked at Van then asked him to follow her down to the kitchen. Once down in the kitchen Van told his mother about the events leading up to Fiona sleeping in his bed with him. Not looking surprised Karen told Van not knowing that he didn't know she had known Fiona as a baby that her and Van were almost inseparable. Van looked shocked and asked, How come you never told me you knew Fiona or more importantly that me and her knew each other as babies. Her mother died shortly after she was born and her father moved away with her and we never saw her again until she moved in with her grandmother Alice Karen lied. Van knew she was lying but didn't say anything. Karen turn and started to cook breakfast for everyone. Ten minutes later Fiona is awake and downstairs sitting next to Van eating breakfast with his mom. Noticing that Karen kept looking at her she asked her if something was wrong to which She replied no. Fiona could Karen knew about last night and started to apologize but was told by Karen that it was ok Van explained it all to her and she was surprised it hadn't happened soon meaning the two of them falling in love with each other.

Later after breakfast Van and Fiona take a shower and get dressed and walks her home. After walking her to the door her grandmother opens it and asks Van to come inside with Fiona because they need to talk. Fiona and Van look at each other scared something bad is going to happen to keep them apart. Noting their expressions Alice told them everything is ok she just wanted to talk to them together.

Sitting down where Alice had instructed them to she began to tell them about how she knew what had happened last night and while she was sadden by the events she wasn't surprised. Fiona asked her what she meant by that so she explained how Fiona's parents and Van's parents knew each other. Fiona didn't know what to say neither did Van because until this morning he his parents knew Fiona's dad but didn't know they also knew her mother and that they were best friends. Alice continued on telling them what Karen had told Van earlier that morning before breakfast. Fiona sat and listened in awe at what her grandmother was telling them. After she was done Fiona turned to van and asked if he knew all of this. Van replied saying he knew about her father and mother but he didn't know the rest. In fact he said he'd just found out their parents were best friends.

The next day at school Irvine and Moonbay who had been away from school for different reasons were back and wondered what was going on with Van and Fiona acting like they were until they noticed the pair holding hands. Irvine walked to Van patting him on the back. When did this happen he asked Van with a grin. Van replied this past week. Moonbay was shocked but happy for them because as much as some people thought and think Fiona is weird she really wasn't and deep down she could sense that she was happy with Van. After school the foursome went to the mall Van and Irvine being dragged there by Fiona and Moonbay. Van and Irvine went to the arcade while Moonbay and Fiona went shopping for new clothes. After wining a few small prizes Van and Irvine Went to meet the girls where they were at and get dinner. While they were looking for them they ran into Thomas who looked at Van with a weird look in his eyes that was kind of creepy. Van asked Thomas what he thought he was looking at. Thomas just said I'm looking at my girlfriend Fiona. That's when Irvine stepped in and said Fiona is dating Van not you Thomas so you can just back off. Thomas walked away thinking how little they know about the fact that Fiona is mine with a grin spreading across his face.


	4. Thomas's Plan

Later that night at home Thomas starts to formulate a plan to make Fiona be his girlfriend even if that means eliminating Van in the process. He starts thinking about what he has and that Van doesn't have. He says Van doesn't have any money which he and his family have a lot of considering his brother Karl is a hotshot attorney as well as a very successful investment banker. Van doesn't have that many friends other than that bitch Moonbay and her boyfriend Irvine. He continued for a few more hours before falling asleep to dream about Fiona.

Thomas's dream was of course of Fiona. In the dream he dreamed that, it was him not Van that Fiona was dating. He dreamed into the future and saw himself getting married to someone but to who he couldn't tell. the person was too far away for him to know who she was so he assumed it must be Fiona. This dream continued on through the night. As night went on you could see Thomas tossing and turning as if fighting someone then all of a sudden a devious smile crossed his face as he was starting to wake up.

Upon waking up Thomas rubs his eye to remove "the sandman affect" before going to the bathroom to take a shower and beginning to start the day. Thomas knew how he was going to get Fiona to break up with Van and start dating him. First he was going to do some manipulation. Then somehow get Van to say something bad about Fiona without him, Moonbay or Irvine knowing he had done it. After that show Fiona the "real" Van then sweep her off her feet and leave Van hanging in the dust so to speak.

After getting to school Thomas noticed that Van was absent from Dr. D's class which everyone knows is his favorite period. Weird Thomas thought as first but then realized, how lucky he was right now with no Van in sight and Fiona sitting so close to him. Upon this realization Thomas thought that this is the perfect time to to try and manipulate Fiona into dumping Van. Sitting down next to her Thomas could see that she was lost in thought like something was wrong. Asking her what was wrong Thomas decided he would try to get her to let him walk her to her classes they share today like Van normally does. Fiona told Thomas she is afraid but what or who she is afraid of he couldn't get her to talk about.

At lunch Fiona was sitting with Moonbay and Irvine when Thomas came up to their table and asked if he could please speak to Fiona alone. Fiona agreed much to the objections of both Moonbay and Irvine. Going out into the hall Thomas got right to point as to why he had asked Fiona to talk with him alone. You see he said, I caught Van yesterday talking poorly about you showing her a voice recording that appeared to be Van saying Fiona is so insecure, pitiful and not worth his time and he's only with her out of pity. Fiona ran from Thomas back to Moonbay and Irvine and grabbed her things and ran home crying. Perfect Thomas thought ,with and evil grin as he saw Fiona Running out of school heading for home.


	5. Aftermath of Thomas's plan

The next day Van returned to school With everybody staring at him with looks of disbelief. Van saw Moonbay and Irvine and walked up to them asking them what's going on? You should be shamed of yourself Moonbay said slapping him. What was that about Moonbay? Van asked Irvine said you should know and shook his head saying you're not the Van I thought I knew. How could you do something so evil to Fiona? Now Van really was confused. What is going on? Asked Van sounding genuinely confused and bewildered. I miss one day of school, I come back, and suddenly I'm the most hated person in school even by my two best friends. You mean you really have no clue what is going on Van asked Moonbay? No Van replied not knowing what it was he was supposed to have done or not done. You didn't call Fiona insecure, pitiful and say that you were only dating her out of pity? WHAT? Van said out loud making everyone who could hear him jump in shock. I would never... Wait a minute Van thought then said. Who said I said those those horrible things. Moonbay and Irvine didn't even have to tell him and he knew.

Thomas is going to pay for this Van swore. How dare him, making Fiona cry! Everyone with in earshot of him screaming knew he was mad and that he was also serious. Neither Fiona or Thomas were in school that day which Van assumed meant that they were together somewhere or Fiona was home with her grandmother. Later in the school day Van ran into Thomas's brother Karl and asked him where he was at. Karl didn't even know himself. All he knew was that he woke up this morning and Thomas was gone. No note or anything just gone. Van continued through his school day and rushed home to tell his parents about his day at school.

Karen and Dan listen as Van told him about what he had found out and they sat in shock not knowing what to say. Van told them he knows it was Thomas who is the cause of all his problems because ever since him and Fiona started to date he was jealous of Van. He would do whatever dirty, underhanded, and conniving thing he could to get Fiona to leave Van and come to him. Van decided he needed to talk to Fiona but first he needed to talk with Maria to see what he could do to try and fix things. Maria told Van that he should be a man and prove to Fiona that what she heard was not him but to do it so that it doesn't make things worse than what they already are. Van walked away from that conversation even more confused than before.

Going upstairs to his room Van thought what if I ask Moonbay for help and I talk to Fiona to try and explain things. Van called Moonbay's cell once he found out she wasn't at home. On the third ring he heard a hello and realized it wasn't Moonbay that answered but Irvine. Irvine? What are you doing with Moonbay's cell asked Van. Irvine simply replied she left it at my place when she stopped by earlier. Van knew better but thought better not say anything. Anyway, what's up Van Irvine asked him. I was gonna ask Moonbay some advice on how to fix the damage that Thomas has caused me and obviously caused Fiona as well Van said. Word of advice Irvine said now serious, talk to Fiona. Show her the truth and let her decided if she believes you or not.

After hanging up the phone Van called Fiona's and found out from her grandmother that she wasn't home she was out on date with Thomas. He thanked her for letting her know and asked if it was ok to come over and talk to her. Fiona's grandmother said she was willing to listen to his side of the story and said yes. Upon getting to Fiona's house he knocked on the door and Ruth Linette opened it welcoming Van inside. She asked Van to have a seat and he sat in a chair at the table in the kitchen. After sitting down herself She asked Van to tell her his side of things. Van started off with that it wasn't him who said those things about Fiona because he couldn't do it because he is in love with her. Next he told Ruth about how he was absent from school two days before and upon his return the next day he had found out he was now the most hated person at ZI High all thanks to a lie made by Thomas. He even told her about how Moonbay and Irvine two of his best friends even thought it was him until they spoke with his mother and father. Ruth suspected it was something like that because she didn't trust Thomas but she knew she could trust Van.

At the movies Thomas started out acting like a complete gentlemen until the movie was almost over. Near the end of the movie He attempted to put his arm around Fiona which he told him no but he continued much to her annoyance. Once they arrived at her house she saw that Van was there and Thomas thought, oh great what's Flyheight here for? Fiona's grandmother asked Fiona if she could talk to her and Thomas seperately to which they both agreed upon. Ruth told Thomas she heard what had happened and spoke to Van's parents and knew Van hadn't said those things. Thomas looked shocked like he'd been caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar. She then asked him to leave and Fiona come here so she could talk to her as well.

Fiona sat in tears as she heard from her grandmother that Thomas had framed Van for this when it was in fact him. Ruth then called Van into the room and as he did Fiona just looked at him eyes red from crying. Van immediately sat down next to her and held her close knowing it's what she wanted from

him. Ruth looked at Van and Fiona and said you two were meant for each other. Fiona looked up and for the first time since she'd been home from the date with Thomas smiled.

Thomas sat on his bed at home wondering out loud how his plan that was flawless could have turn out so horribly wrong. About that time Karl was coming home from the store and heard Thomas and said it's because they have something you will never have brother and that's a heart. Van loves Fiona and would do anything to protect her. Fiona loves Van and that is something you can't mess up no matter how hard you try. Thomas scoffed at the thought that Fiona loves Van. I can buy her anything she wants can Flyheight can't do that. So why does she always turn to Van?

The next day was Saturday so there was no school so Van and Fiona Spent the day with each other. As it was getting close to lunchtime they decided to go to a place they both like to eat at. The place was a little family run restaurant own by Rosso and Viola. Rosso and Viola have a son named Rudolph who's being mentored by non other than Dr. D. Van and Fiona walk in and are immediately by Rudolph who tells Rosso that Van and Fiona are there. Rosso comes and says hi Van hi Fiona how are you two today? Fine they answered in unison getting a small laugh from Rosso and Viloa who appeared from behind a door to great them.

After eating lunch and talking with Rosso and Viola, Van decided he wanted to go down by the riverfront and walk along the banks. Fiona thought it might be nice as well. While walking along the river they came across Thomas or rather he came across them. Thomas just looked at Van with eyes filled with hate then said one day Flyheight Fiona WILL be mine! Before he could leave Van stopped him dead in his tracks saying Fiona isn't someone's property, she's human being. You know something else Thomas? Van said. I love Fiona with all of my heart and weather you are jealous or desperate or whatever it is doesn't matter to me because I have all I could ever want with Fiona. After saying that he turned to Fiona and deeply kissed her letting Thomas know how much he loves her.

Later on while having dinner at Van's house they told his parents and Maria about how they saw Thomas earlier and what he said and what van then said and did. After Dinner Van decided to see if it was ok for Fiona to spend the night since it was the weekend and there was no school and he had something special planned for Fiona. He knew she wanted to Visit her parents graves and that she hadn't been able to since moving in with her grandmother. Upon calling Fiona's grandmother he was told it was ok and that what he wanted to do was a great idea.

That night Van told Fiona they were going someplace special. Where is this special place she asked quizzically. It's a surprise was all he would tell her. Fiona asked Van an odd question coming from her being as when she stayed the night any other time she slept in the guest room of the house, if he was ok with her sleeping in the same bed next to him. Van didn't know how to respond at first, he suddenly realized she wouldn't have asked such a question if she wasn't completely serious. Of course was his response because he loved to see the smile that appeared on her face. Lying in his bed Van put his arm around Fiona and held her close. He couldn't help but think that this was perfect and that he didn't want to go through life without Fiona in it.

The following morning Van woke up to see Fiona sleeping peacefully next him. He didn't want to wake her up yet so he carefully got out of bed moving so as not to wake her up then went to take a shower and get dressed. As he was coming back to his room Fiona was awake and asked where he was not wanting to be apart from him. I took a shower and got dressed Van teased pointing to his still drying hair. Fiona giggled then Van reminded her that he had surprise for her today. Fiona had all but forgotten about it because of the peaceful sleep she had gotten sleeping next to Van. She quickly took a shower and got dressed since she has clothes at Van's place what with her spending the night there a lot and all. Going downstairs after her shower and getting dressed, she saw that Van was already making some breakfast for everyone including her. Van turned when he heard her walk in saying you look beautiful. Fiona's faced turn red which caused to start laughing maker her face change three shades of red if it was even possible. Sitting down at the table Van and Fiona start to eat when there is a knock on the door. Van hear his dad say coming so he decides to answer it himself.

Van was both shocked and angered when he opened the door to see none other than Thomas standing there. Van was shocked that he had the guts to come to his house and angered that he dare set foot on his porch. Immediately Van slammed the door in his face after telling him that he's not welcome here and to leave. Upon returning to the kitchen the phone ring so Van picks it up and answers it. It ended up being a wrong number. Van finally sat down to eat when all of a sudden there was a loud crash coming from outside. It made both Fiona and Van jump. They went to look and see what it was only to find out that Thomas had driven his car on purpose into Van's car in anger at both Van and Fiona. Maria came rushing downstairs to see what had happened but by that time their parents were already calling for the police and an ambulance as they saw what had happened unbeknownst to either Van or Fiona.

The police and ambulance arrived within minutes of each other. The officer took their statements and said Thomas would be charged with trespassing, reckless driving, criminal mischief, willful destruction of private property, and harassment after hearing what he had told Van and Fiona during their walk by the riverfront. As the ambulance and police left Van decided it was best to go on ahead with his surprise more so now after what had just occurred.


	6. Van's surprise, graduation and college

In the weeks following the arrest of Thomas, Van and Fiona couldn't bear to be apart. Fiona was always worried that Thomas would get out and come after them. Van assured her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her because of Thomas but she was still worried none the less. One day while Van and Fiona were sitting on the couch, which just so happened to be the day that Van had a surprise for her Maria came in the room and told them that, she was expecting her first child with her boyfriend she had been seeing for better part of the past year. Van and Fiona were shocked but they were happy for Maria. Van asked her if their parents knew after the shock wore off. Maria said no but she would tell them later and with that she went to get something to eat from the kitchen. Van and Fiona looked at each other then Van remembered he had a surprise for Fiona and said there's some place that I wanted to take you today. Where is that she asked inquisitively trying to see if he would tell her. Knowing what she was trying to do he simply said, it's a surprise and you'll see when we get there as they were walking towards the front door of his house.

After driving for about forty five minutes Van came to a cemetery and Fiona knew immediately what he had as a surprise. Van knew she hadn't been to visit her parents graves in a long time and that she wanted to. Upon walking up to their gravestone Fiona immediately started crying so Van held her close as she cried. Afterwards she looked at the graves of her parents saying Mom, Dad, this is Van the man I love more than anything. Van took this as a que to saying something. Hello Mr and Mrs. Linette, I'm Van Flyheight you knew my parents or at least you did Mr Linette. I love Fiona more than anything on this earth and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She means more to me than words could ever being to to explain he said looking at Fiona. Fiona could tell that he meant every word he said and she started to cry again but this time is was tears of joy.

They spent the next half an hour talking to her parents at their grave, telling about the whole story of them meeting, to the whole ordeal with Thomas. Afterwards they left and started to drive back home when Van decided that he wanted to take her someplace nice for lunch so they decided that they would have lunch at the restaurant that Rosso and his wife owned. It was a place they both liked and the food was great. After lunch they returned to Van home and decided they were too tired to do anything so they decided just to get some sleep and has they had been doing for a while now They went upstairs to Van's room and laid down on his bed and fell asleep holding each other whenever she spent the night.

The next week was finals and graduation. At graduation they found out that Thomas had completed what he needed to so that he could graduate and as such was allowed out of jail long enough to attend graduation but was monitored by cops watching his every move. Graduation went smoothly aside from the glares that Fiona and van had gotten from Thomas when he saw them holding hands.

Later that night there was small little party held at vans house celebrating both Van and Fiona's graduation and acceptance in to Zi University. Maria was there with her fiance Jason. Earlier that day John asked Maria to marry him just like when she told Van and Fiona about expecting her first child they were very happy for her. Moonbay and Irvine was there as well. Irvine made a joke about Van saying he's the next one to become a parent. The joke only earned him a glare from Van and an elbow from Moonbay. Dan was very proud of Van and Fiona as well because they have became very well behaved young people. Karen looked at Fiona and told her how proud she was and that she knew that George and her mother would have been proud. Fiona's grandmother Ruth seconded what Karen had said and gave both her and Van each a big hug.

Slowly all the guest began to head to their homes and such while everyone else in the Flyheight house was getting ready to settle down for the night. Fiona decided that her grandmother shouldn't go home in the dark weather by driving or someone taking her her so the guest room at the Flyheights was made ready for her since Fiona would be sleeping in Van's room with him as expected. Ruth had found out about that little bit shortly after the first time it had happened but had expected it as close as Van and Fiona were even then.

The next day Van and Fiona went looking at apartments both on and off campus since they agreed they didn't want to live the dorms. That would mean they would have to be seperated at night something neither of them liked very much these days. It took them three days of looking at apartments until they found one they both immediately liked. Once they found it they paid the rent up for 3 months in advance and had moved in promptly, because Van had become part of the company made by his father Dan. Van decided it was the best way to make it through college with a job is to work under his father. Fiona took a teaching internship.

The First couple of years of college were hard, Van was majoring in Mechanical Engineering so that he can one day take over his father's company which by that time had become one of the biggest companies in the world. The third year was easier because they had a routine going but this last year was going to be the toughest because Fiona had finished college in 3 years for her degree and Van still had one more to go.

Van came home from his classes one day and seen that their apartment was a mess but not like it hadn't been cleaned no, it looked like someone had broken in and was looking for something but what Van couldn't figure out. After taking a look to see if anything was missing hr called the cops then immediately called Fiona. Her phone rang and rang until it went to voice mail. He tried again and this time it went straight to voice mail now he was getting worried because Fiona always responded when called weather it was in text or by calling him back.

The cops arrived within minutes and saw a worried Van. Are you ok sir? asked one of the officers. No Van said mine and my girlfriend's home has been broken into and I have gut feeling that something has happened to her. Why do you think that? Asked the other officer. I think that because when I call her phone she never fails to respond to my calls, either by calling me back or sending me a text if she can't call me back right away Van said. The officer took down the information then contacted the station to to put out a missing persons report out on Fiona.

Van decided instead of waiting for the cops to find Fiona he would do the searching in between he school work and his job. Dan told him to take time off from work to look for her as long he kept up with his work for his classes. Van promised his parents he would. He decided the best place to start looking is at her job which is a local elementary school.

That afternoon after he classes he went to Fiona's job. While there he found out that she didn't even show up for work which fellow teachers and the principal thought was odd because how much she liked teaching. Upon leaving the school Van had a feeling that she had shown up for work but that she never made it through the door. He also noticed that the school had security camera and the type he saw he knew would be stored on a computer network. Van decided he would need Irvine and Moonbay's help.

Irvine put his phone on speaker when heard the panic in Van's voice and knew something was wrong so that Moonbay could hear as well. She's missing! Yelled moonbay so loud that Van had to remove his phone from his ear. That's why I said when she had gone quiet. When did this happen asked? Irvine. It happened this morning. I came home from my morning classes for lunch and our apartment was trashed. And you think the security cameras at her job may be able to provide you with some answers?

That's one way of putting it Van said and told them how he saw the type of cameras were one that have the video stored on a computer network. Say no more said Irvine and Moonbay in unison. I have to go Van said the detectives are here now. Keep us on the phone while you are talking to them Moonbay yelled and Van reluctantly agreed knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't.

Two detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola were talking to Van while two other detectives Armaro and Rollins were looking for evidence to see if he had done something to Fiona or if she was truly missing like he said. Since he is her boyfriend they immediately looked at him as a suspect in his disappearance. After they left Van was Furious at them for thinking he had something to do with any of this. He wanted more than anything now to see what those cameras showed.


	7. Finding fiona and the return of Thomas

Van met with Irvine and Moonbay to see the security camera footage. Irvine and Moonbay had to hack into the schools security system which they were able to. They made sure that they didn't leave any trace of having been there behind. When Van saw the footage and that Thomas was out of jail his blood started to boil. He immediately left and headed to the police station. Once there he found detective Amaro and immediately started questioning him on why he wasn't told that Thomas was out of jail when him and the other detectives were at his place treating him like a suspect. Amaro said that they just found out he had escaped. Van was mad, How could he escape he asked. Apparently he became involved with one of the guards and she helped him escape. Van left the station what to do next. He called his parents and Fiona's grandmother and told them all what had happened. Even though they all told him it was not his fault he still felts as if it was. After hanging up the phone Van decided to and see if Karl knew were Thomas could be. Karl had no clue and said he hasn't talk to him since the day before he was arrested when he warned him about his reckless ways. Van thanked him and asked him if Thomas contacts him to let him know. Karl said he would and Van then went back towards Zi University to try and find Thomas and Fiona. While driving back he saw a car with two people that looked exactly like Thomas and Fiona so he decided to follow them until he was sure that it was them and to let the police know. He called Irvine on the phone and asked him to run a license plate for him and when he did Irvine confirmed that it was Fiona's car. Van immediately called detective Amaro and told him what he had found out and that he was following them to see where they go but staying far enough to not be seen. Amaro told him that he shouldn't but Van cut him off saying that he wasn't gonna be able to stop from doing this.

Van followed them to an apartment complex and seen them walk to an apartment hugging and kissing each other. Van saw this and was in shock. He felt hurt and betrayed but also thought there was no way Fiona would be doing this willingly. Van called Amaro again and told him where they were at and he said he would be there in five minutes because he knows the complex well as his ex wife used to live there when they had started dating. Van said he wouldn't do anything until he got there much to Amaro's relief. Five minutes later Amaro showed up with Tutuola, Rollins, and Munch. Van Pointed them to the apartment where they were at and the four cops knocked on the door and to there surprise Thomas was the one who opened the door and asked what he could for them. They asked him if his name was Thomas Schubatlz, and he said it was. Rollins said you're under arrest for kidnapping and escape. When Rollins went to handcuff Thomas Fiona tried to stop her saying don't take him he's my husband. Fiona was shouting it loud enough for Van to hear it and come running to the apartment.

Van asked Fiona what was going on and she looked at Van as if he was some stranger. Van was confused and wanted to know what Thomas had done to Fiona. He claimed he had done nothing that she came to him willingly. Van knew that was lie but let it go for the moment while Fiona was there. After Thomas was arrested and put back into jail Van went to see him to find out what he had done.

Thomas just sat at the table across from Van looking smug like he had won. Van asked him again what he had done and he said nothing except a little bit of hypnotism the likes of which only he can undo. Van wanted to beat the heck out of Thomas but thought better of it. Van went and told Amaro what had been done after he went to see Thomas in jail. Amaro didn't know what to think he'd heard of such things happening but this is a first of him seeing it in affect. Later that day Thomas posted his bail and was let out of jail. Van got to thinking After he left the jail, the only person who might be able to undo this kind of thing is Dr. D.

Van promptly went to see him at his old high school just as school was getting out for the day. When Van told him what had happened he shook his head in disgust at Thomas. He explained that the only way to bring Fiona back from being hypnotized so completely is by being kissed by the person who truly loves her and even then there is a chance that even that might not work. What kind of chance old man?, asked Van. There is small like twenty percent chance that it won't work. Whatever the risk I have to take it Van said I'm not gonna lose her to Thomas again. Dr. D knew how serious he was after what Van at went through in high school with the lies the Thomas had made up about him. Van decided that he had to wait for the right moment to catch Fiona and Thomas separated from each other like when Thomas was at work and Fiona was out doing something or home by herself. Karl even agreed to help Van because he knew Thomas his own brother had crossed a line. Finally about two weeks later Thomas felt Van was now out of the picture and he felt comfortable leaving Fiona since he didn't think Van was crazy or stupid enough to try anything now.

After following Thomas for the last two weeks discreetly Van had his opportunity to get Fiona back, Van saw Fiona as she was getting into her car and she stopped her and asked her if she knew who he was and she said yes and that she knew he was trying to take her away from Thomas, Van looked at her with eyes so full of sadness and hurt that Fiona couldn't understand why his eyes looked the way that they did. She asked him seeing that this sadness and hurt was genuine, Why are you so sad? Van replied because I love you Fiona we have been dating since we were in high school and we even have an apartment together. Your mother and father both died in a car accident when you were young and you grew up with your grandmother Ruth. Our parents were close friends and we didn't know until your grandmother told us. In high school Thomas tricked you into breaking up with me for a while because hates me and wants you for himself.. Van turned away and said , the truth is Fiona I love you and I always will. If you are happy with Thomas as much as it hurts me I will leave you alone and not bother you again. As Van started to walk away and he heard her say wait so he stopped. Fiona went up to him and kissed him something he didn't think she would or expect her to do under Thomas's hypnosis.

After they broke the kiss they noticed Thomas running up to Van furious at him. Fiona stepped in front of Van and in doing caused Thomas to stop in his tracks. What are you doing Fiona he asked. Stopping you from going after Van she said. Move out of the way! You are my wife now do as I say! Fiona didn't move an inch and fiercely said I am not your wife I am Van's Fiancee! I was never your wife You Lying, kidnapping piece of dirt. You hypnotized me into marrying you and loving you. You can't force a person to love you Thomas. Right after Fiona said that Van rushed at Thomas punching hard in the face knocking him out. After Thomas falls to the ground Van immediately call Armaro and tell him what had happened. Amaro and Tutuola showed up fifteen minutes later and Fiona told them what Thomas had done to her. They arrested Thomas on Kidnapping, Unlawful Imprisonment, Falsifying documents and other charges. After Thomas had been arraigned and was remanded to jail without bail until his trial date he swore he would get revenge on Van and Fiona.


	8. The Trial

Four months had passed since Thomas was arrested again and thrown in jail this time with out bail for his current crimes and for his escape. Aside from the fact Fiona was back in his arms but still feared Thomas escaping again their lives had all but returned to normal. Moonbay had Graduated collage as well as Irvine and Van and they both worked at Dan's company full time. Fiona still had a few months of college left before she had her teaching degree. The four of them went out to lunch and the subject of the trial came up when Irvine asked if they had heard anything on when it would be. Fiona just shook her head and Van said they hadn't heard anything yet but that they hoped it would be soon. Later that afternoon the Zi district attorney called them to inform them that Thomas's trial was to begin that Friday. Immediately after the call Van called and told Irvine who told Moonbay who was in the background saying something that Van couldn't understand.

The days before the trial flew by very quickly to Van and Fiona who were hoping it would be over very soon so they can get on with their lives. Day one began with opening arguments. Thomas's lawyer tried to paint a picture of Thomas as a man in love with a woman and was willing to go great lengths to win her heart. He also Tried to paint Van a controlling person who had the thought if I can't have Fiona then no one can, and will fight whoever tries to her from him when it was in fact the complete opposite of Van and true for the most part regarding Thomas except, he has not had Fiona of her own free will and he never will. The prosecutor on the other hand painted a very different picture of Thomas. He showed what he saw of him as a man obsessed with Fiona and and willing to do anything to take her from Van.

After opening arguments the judge decided to end things fro the day since it was late in the day and everyone was getting tried. The next day as the trial resumed the defense called several witnesses as did the prosecution. Finally the prosecutor called Moonbay to the stand. Please state your name for the record as the prosecutor. Moonbay replied, Moonbay Siax. Miss Siax can you tell us just how you know Ms. Lynette? We met in high school after her parents passed away and she moved to where she ended up having to go to Zi High. Thank you, Miss Siax now can you tells what Ms Lynette is like as person from your prospective? Objection your honor calls for speculation the defense aruged. The prosecution said goes to character of Ms Lynette. Over ruled the judge responded. Continue please Miss Siax. Moonbay proceeded to tell the court what Fiona is like from her prospective. Fiona, She said was quiet and shy when I first met her but she opened up to Van not long after. She was still quiet and with as quiet of person she was some people thought she was weird. Everyone except Van that is. The prosecutor said thank you miss Siax no further questions. No questions your honor the defense said.

Day Two of the trial was filled with other witnesses for both the prosecution and the defense. Day 3 it was Fiona's Grandmothers turn on the stand. Could you please state your name for the courts please Ms Lynette? Ruth Lynette and I'm Fiona's Grandmother. Thank you Ms. Lynette, could you please tell us what Fiona was like as a child? Fiona was a very sweet and bubbly person up until the day her parents died. After that she was quiet and kept to herself even with me to a point she said looking at Fiona and giving her a warm smile. Was she a trouble maker growing up like stealing or lying? No, not at all her grandmother said no more than other kids when they were her age. That will be all Ms. Lynette.

The defense stood up and asked Ms. Lynette you said in regarding Fiona lying or stealing was no more than other kids when they were her age correct? Yes her grandmother said. Can you elaborate on that further Ms. Lynette? What I meant is that if she ever got into trouble growing up which was rare it wasn't anything say for example, kicking an animal or beating some one up, stealing say a video game or even a car or something. Thank you Ms Lynette. No further questions your honor. You may step down Ms. Lynette the judge said. After she stepped down the defense called Thomas's brother Karl to the stand.

Karl went and took the stand and after being sworn in the defense asked him how he feels about Thomas. Mr Schubaltz, How do you feel about your brother my client? Karl replied by saying that although he loves Thomas he feels like Thomas isn't the same person he had come to know over the years. How so asked Mr. Oilver the defense attorney asked. Well Karl said it seems his obsession with Ms. Lynette has really push him over the deep end. Even so Karl went on I don't think he is capable of doing what he is accused of because he's just not smart enough to pull something off of this magnitude. Thank you Mr Schubaltz. No further questions your honor. Mr. Russell for the prosecution stood up and asked Karl what he meant by saying Thomas isn't smart enough to pull something like this off. Karl answered saying. That while his brother was good in school he didn't excell and some thing he barely passed with a D or a C. You say you love your brother but yet you didn't seek to help him or get him help is that correct Mr Schubaltz? Yes it is Karl replied dryly. Why is that? I didn't seek to help him or get him help because at the time I thought it was just some High School crush type of thing. Even after the whole incident at Mr. Flyheight's house? That was an isolated incident Karl replied. What about him escaping, and holding Ms. Lynette against her will so to speak by so thoroughly hypnotizing her that she believed that she was married to him. Like I said I don't think he is smart enough to pull something like this off Karl said. Thank you Mr. Schubaltz. No further questions your honor. You may step down now Mr. Schubaltz.

Witness after witness was called until it was time for Irvine to be called to the stand. After being Sworn in Mr Russell asked hi about the first time he met Fiona. Irvine replied The first time I met her was at lunch when she came in with Van but was gonna sit by herself. Van, Moonbay and myself asked her if she'd like to sit with us and of course Thomas was there as well. He tried to get her to sit down with him but he declined and sat with us. I could tell he was upset. Upset how Mr. Russell asked. Well his face was all red like he was angry not, the kind of red from embarrassment like you see if you joke and say a person loves someone and they deny it when it's true. Afterwards what was Mr. Shubaltz's demeanor? It was almost like he was obsessed or something Irvine replied. Please explain Mr. Siax The prosecution asked. Well, everyday from that day on at least at school anyway he would persue Fiona even after she and Van had started dating. Did you ever see Mr. Schubaltz get violent with Ms. Lynette or Mr. Flyhieght. No but I did see several time where to me it appears as if he wanted to hurt Van and or Fiona. Thank you Mr Siax.

Mr Siax You said there were instances where you believed my client was possibly going to get violent correct asked Mr Oliver. Yes Irvine replied calmly. Please explain to myself and the court as to how you could make that assumption. I could make that assumption because I've known Thomas since Jr. High and have seen him this way with other girls but never to the extent he has with Fiona. What did you mean by he was this way with other girls Mr. Siax? He would follow them like a lost puppy who has just seen his owner first the first time in a months. He would be extremely intent on getting the girl's phone number or a way to contact her. Thank you Mr Siax that will be all.

Irvine walked back to his seat as Mr. Oliver went back to his and looked at Mr. Russell and said you Know you won't win this. Mr. Russell just looked at him and said we will see won't we.

The judge called for a recess until 2 days later. Fiona was glad because this trial was taxing on her and she could see it was taxing for Van as well. She decided that tomorrow she would something special for Van to show him how much she appreciated him standing by her through this. She also wanted to show him how much she loves him for it.

That night after Van and Fiona had gone to bed he started having a dream that Thomas had escaped and taken Fiona from her and he didn't know where they were at. Van woke up in a panic, his forehead drenched in sweat. Fiona felt him wake up and asked him what was wrong? Nothing he lied just a bad dream but in reality he was scared that Thomas was gonna escape. Fiona could tell Something was bothering him but didn't want to pursue the matter and stress him out anymore than he already was. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly kissed his neck and tried to help him relax and go back to sleep. As Van laid back down with Fiona's arms wrapped him he Started to drifting back off to sleep when Fiona kissed him with a passion she had never shown before.

Van was liking what was going on very much. He kissed Fiona back as things started to heat up between them. Van Felt himself start to lose control of himself to all the pleasures that Fiona was subjecting him. Finally he lost all inhibitions he had and decided to make sure Fiona was pleasured just as much. After a night of Passionate love making Van and Fiona fell asleep wrapped tightly in each other arms until there was a knock on the door to which Van groggily woke up to answer making sure not to wake Fiona up.

Standing on the other side of the door were Moonbay and Irvine coming to check on her and Van. Dude Van said it's eight in the morning to which Irvine replied no it's more along the lines of twelve thirty in the afternoon. Van looked at his watch and seen Irvine was right and said oh shit I didn't know it was so late. Irvine and moonbay laughed just as Fiona walked into the room and seen them. Moonbay, Irvine what a nice surprise Fiona said greeting them. We came by to see how you and Van were holding up I mean with the trial and everything. We're doing as good as to be expected under the circumstancesVan replied and thank you. I know Irvine said why don't the four of us go and get some lunch and go to the mall. That sounds like a great idea Fiona said just let me and Van shower and get ready and we'll go.

An hour later the foursome were finishing up their food when Karl Schubaltz came into view. He walked over to their table and spoke with Van and Fiona. Van I'm sorry for Thomas's actions especially for what he did to you Fiona. You two are two of the kindest people I have ever met and it saddens me to see what you two are going through because of my brother's actions. Fiona you and Van are perfect for each other and anyone who sees you for more than five minutes can see that you and Van are madly in love with each other. Everyone except Thomas that is. Karl thanked them for their time and left.

Well that was interesting Irvine said breaking the silence. It certainly was Fiona agreed. I wonder why he would do that Van pondered. I don't know was the response he got from Fiona and the others. Oh well lets just finish eating and go to the mall and go see a movie Van said suggesting the movie. Finishing up their food and paying for the order Fiona decided to pass on the movie because she wanted to go to the mall but just not in the mood to see a movie. That's ok Moonbay said we can go see a movie another day to which Fiona smiled and said thank you.

At the mall Van and Irvine immediately went to the Sears while Fiona and Moonbay went to Victoria Secrets. At Sears Van saw this tool chest that he had wanted for long time but was never able to get with any tools because it was never on sale. Irvine said would you look at that the one you've been wanting is on sale and it has some tools with it. How about that. I know and I want it but I want to ask Fiona if it's ok with her that I buy it. Suit yourself buddy Irvine said smirking. Fiona was looking at a pink camisole and matching underwear and lace bra. Go ahead Moonday said if you want it buy it it'll drive Van crazy with desire she said and Fiona just blushed. Van called Fiona on her phone and asked told her the tool chest he'd been wanting for a while was finally on sale and as a bonus had tools with it. Fiona said it was ok with her said there was something at Victoria's Secret she liked and wanted to buy. Van said she could get anything she liked and he could hear her squeel in delight.

Later that evening after getting back from the mall Ivrine helped Van unload his tool chest and tools. Moonbay and Fiona went inside and waited until the Van and Irvine got inside with everything. Once inside Irvine asked if they had anything to drink beside water and tea. Van said they had some beer but not much since him and Fiona hardly drank. Irvine and Moonbay both grabbed a beer and asked if Van and Fiona wanted one They decided that it was ok since they weren't going anywhere else that day since the trial was to resume the following day at three. After drinking several beers Van thought it best that Irvine and Moonbay and stay the night instead of driving home and getting intro trouble or causing a wreck to which Irvine agreed.

The next morning Van woke up to find Fiona already up and cooking breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and saw the Moonbay was helping her while, Irvine went home to get them a change of clothes for the continuation of the trial, for which the prosecution only had two more witnesses to call upon, Van and Fiona and possibly Thomas taking the stand in his own defense. Irvine return about twenty minutes later with a decent looking suit minus a tie for himself and white blouse and black skirt with dress shoes from himself and two inch heels for Moonbay.

Two hours later they were all sitting in the courtroom waiting for the judge to enter while Thomas and his attorney Mr. Oliver were sitting at the defense table. Thomas turned and looked at Van with a look of pure hatred. Van just ignored him which made Thomas even more angrier than he already was. Van then looked at Fiona and gave her a reassuring hug and kiss to let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

The judge finally entered the courtroom five minutes later. Upon sitting down the judge addressed the court. She Said today we will hear the final witnesses in what has been a long and tiring case. Also I would like to remind the jury that weather you find the defendant innocent or guilty that you remember you did your jobs to best of your abilities in this kind of situation. With that the trial officially continued.

The trial because with a few witnesses that Van and Fiona didn't know and some they recognized but didn't know by name just by face. First up out of the last three witnesses was Van. As Van walked to take his seat at the stand Thomas looked at him and mouthed I will kill you. Van just ignored him know it was an empty threat. He took and the stand and swore to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Van sat down and looked at Mr. Russell and waited for him to speak and ask questions so he could get this part over with and get passed Mr Oliver's questions as well.

Mr Flyheight, how long have you know both the defendant and miss Lynette? Van replied saying, I've known Thomas almost all my life but he seems to think I'm a threat to him nowadays. I've known Fiona as in really truly known her since high school but apparently her parents and my parents were really good friends. Objection your honor! This is hearsay. May we approach the bench your honor Mr Russel asked. The judge nodded. Both Mr. Russell and Mr. Oliver walked up to the judge and Mr Oliver said Mr. Flyheight doesn't have any knowledge of the fact that his and Miss Lynnetes parents were close friends. Mr Russell explained that Both of Van's parents Dan and Karin as well as Fiona's grandmother Ruth informed them of it because neither of knew it as they were too young to remember it. The judge said they could go back to there seats. Overruled She said which made Mr. Oliver very angry. When did you reunite with miss Lynette? In high school Van replied calmly. How was miss Lynette after you two reconnected. Amazing was all Van could say knowing to him it was the truth. Thank you. No more questions your honor.

Mr. Flyheight, you said you have known my client all of your life correct? Almost all my life Van corrected Mr. Oliver. Yes I apologize Mr. Oliver replied coldly. You also stated that you believe that my client Mr. Schubaltz thinks that you are a threat. Yes Van answered just as coldly. Can you explain to the court please why you believe that about my client? Thomas, Van replied Thomas was always thinking I was after a girl he would find pretty or that he happened to like or talk to. Did he ever say that to you. Not in so many words but yes and through his actions. What kind of actions Mr Flyheight? His eyes when he looked in my direction showing anger they way he acted in general around me like I was his biggest enemy. Thank you. No further questions for this witness. You may step down Mr. Flyheight The judge said.

Mr. Russell, please call your next witness. The people call Miss Fiona Lynette to the stand. Fiona was nervous as she got to the stand and was sworn in. Miss Lynette could you please tell us the nature of your relationship or lack thereof with the defendant? Objection your honor calls for speculation. Overruled Mr Oliver. Continue Miss Lynette. Thomas and I were classmates in a few classes during high school and dated for about forty-eight hours because of something he fabricated about my fiance Van Flyheight. What exactly did he fabricate Miss Lynette? He took recordings of van saying this things then cut words out and replaced them with others to make it seem as if Van was just using me you try and have sex or something. The night the defendant went on a rampage persay going after Mr. Flyheight's parents house as well as his car and their as well, where were you at? I was staying the night at Van's house with permission from his parents and my grandma Ruth. Going back to the day the defendant abducted you after he escaped what were you doing. I was getting ready to leave for work that day before my evening classes at Zi University. I wasn't aware that Thomas had escaped and he showed up at mine and Van's apartment as I was locking the door to leave. How he knew where I live I don't know because I wouldn't tell someone like him where I live. He grabbed me by the arm and forced me downstairs to a car and told me to get in. I was scared so I did what he asked. He took me to some warehouse where afterwards he tied me to a chair. He then began telling me that he was doing all of this for us and that we were meant to be together not me and Van. This went on for what seemed like and eternity and after that I blacked out and don't remember anything until Van caught Thomas when he did. Thank you Ms. Lynette. No more questions your honor.

Stand up Mr. Oliver asked Fiona If she had ever liked Thomas. She admitted that she thought he was a nice person at first. You in fact made him think you wanted to date him not long after meeting him am I correct? No Fiona said you are not correct. Then why did you date him for the period that you had? I dated him because of how he tricked me into believing that Van was just using me. He also made it appear as if Van had said some bad things about me behind my back. It is true you secretly had and still have feeling for Thomas who is your husband legally? Absolutely not she said trying to remain calm. If you didn't love him then why did you marry him? I didn't marry him of my own free will Fiona said. No further questions for this witness Mr. Oliver said. Mr. Russell you may call your next witness the judge stated. I have no more witnesses your honor. Mr. Oliver stood up and said your honor at this time I would like to call my client Mr. Thomas Schubaltz to the stand.

Thomas took the stand and was swore in afterwards Mr Oliver asked him, how did you meet your wife? I met my wife Fiona when we where in high school after she transferred there. Did she ever come on to you like flirting as if she wanted to date you? Yes Thomas said looking at Van and then Fiona. He could tell they were getting mad. Did you pursue your wife or did she pursue you? She pursued me sir he said knowing full well it was a lie. How did you obtain the knowledge that Van was saying things that were bad about Fiona. I heard him saying it multiple times so I decided to catch him the act. Where you mad when Fiona broke up with you and started dating Mr. Flyheight? Yes but it wasn't at Fiona it was at Van because she took my girlfriend from me. How did you find out where Ms Lynette lived? She told me after I saw her at her job and we met for coffee. Thank you, no further questions.

Mr. Russell stood and walked to the stand. Mr Schubaltz, you said that Ms. Lynette pursued you correct? Yes Thomas said not sure where this was going. If that is the case then why didn't she sit with you that day in lunch? She was going to but then sat down with Van and his "friends" he said sarcastically. So she ignored you Mr. Russell said? No she just chose to sit with them. He claimed. Fair enough Mr. Russell said. How did you make up the recording of Mr. Flyheight saying what you claim he said? I used a digital voice recorder Thomas saying growing visibly frustrated with the questioning. On the night you went to Van's house after Ms Lynette broke up with you what did you go there to do? I went there to talk to her but then I saw her and Van kissing and got mad and did things I regret. You said Ms. Lynette told you were she lives correct? Yes Thomas replied dryly. If that is true then why did she said she didn't and other confirm that they didn't know you had escaped from jail. She told me over coffee like I said. Thomas knew then he had been caught in a lie. Did you in fact go there to abduct Ms. Lynette. No Thomas said getting mad. You didn't grab Ms. Lynette by the arm and force into a car like witnesses claim? NO! Thomas screamed. The bitch is lying just like she lied about her feelings for me. No more questions your honor. Thomas sat back down he knew what he had just been found guilty. At least that was the look he was getting.

Closing argument began and ended very quickly then the jury went to deliberate. The Court was in recess until they were done and everyone went home thinking it would be a couple of days before the verdict was ready. Later that afternoon Van got a call that the jury had reached a verdict and the trial would resume in the morning. Van rushed to tell Fiona the news and called Moonbay and Irvine to tell them as well as his parents and Fiona's grandmother. The next day the judge was already there in the court room along with the jury when they got there. After being seated the judge ordered the jury foreman to bean ready the verdict Van and Fiona could only hope that Thomas is found guilty of all charges.

The judge asked as to counts one and two of assault, how do you find the defendant? We find the defendant guilty. As to the count of escape? We find the defendant guilty. As to the count of kidnapping? We find the defendant guilty. Last but certainly the count of unlawful imprisonment? We find the defendant guilty. Thomas was livid and rushed toward Van who stopped him cold with a punch square in the jaw that would make a pro boxer proud. The judge said as soon as it was calm I hereby sentence you to 40 years in prison plus 3 for escape with parole in 15 years. Van and And Fiona were so happy as was everyone else That he got down on one knee and proposed in front of everyone. Finally they could plan their future together.


	9. Future Ahead

After the trial was over and Thomas was truly and safely behind bars Van and Fiona began to play their wedding. Van?, Fiona asked while looking through a bridal magazine. What's up Fiona he said in response to her calling for him. Do you think I look pretty she asked. I think you look beautiful he said not sure why asked him. Why do you ask he said. I was just curious is all it's nothing. Van knew she was lying but he decided to let it be for now since they had a wedding to plan. The next day Irvine came by to hang out with Van while Moonbay and Fiona when shopping at Moonbay's insistence.

Irvine was busy beating Van for about the twelfth time in a row in Wii Baseball when Van stopped and told Irvine what Fiona had asked him. Fiona is a a very good looking woman Van, Irvine said. I just think she might be worried that she isn't good enough for a guy like you. Honestly Van ever since I first saw you two back in high school next to each other it was love at first sight. You two are two of the most caring people I have ever met. I just have one question for you Van. What's that Irvine he replied. How's come it took you so long to pop the question to Fiona? I don't know Van replied truthfully. I guess it I was just afraid she'd say no. Well all I can say is about damn time Ivrine said mockingly.

Meanwhile while Moonbay and and Fiona went shopping she noticed Fiona looking like she had just won the lottery, so she decided to get the scoop as to why Fiona was looking so damn happy. What gives Fiona? Why are you so happy today? A huge smile spread across her face and Moonbay thought Fiona dn Van were having a baby, so she said you're not pregnant are you? Fiona looked at her in shock and said no but it's something just a great as if I were. What's that? Moonbay asked. Van asked me to marry him! she said excitedly. Really? That's great! was Moonbay's response. Today calls for not just shopping but for a some girl treatment time. Fiona isn't one to get dolled up but just this once she nodded her head in agreement.

Back at Van and Fiona's apartment Irvine and Van were sitting, talking , and planning his bachelor party. Van said I know I don't want any strippers. Awe come one man was Irvines response like he idea was rejected before he had a chance to say what it was. I know how you are Irvine, Van said seeing the look on his face. Besides Fiona wouldn't want a stripper at my party. You're right Van Irvine said after thinking on it for a bit. How about we get a few guys and see if they would join us for a poker bachelor party? Maybe Amaro, Munch, Fin, and Mr Russell the guy who prosecuted Thomas, your dad and yes also Karl. Sounds like a great idea Van said. Great Irvine replied I'll take care of it.

The following day Irvine called and or spoke to everyone they were inviting. Armaro was able to come as was Mr. Russell. Fin was spending time with his son and Munch was doing his thing but they both said they would try to show up. Karl was happy to be invited. He didn't harbor any ill will towards Van or Fiona because he knew it wasn't their faults Thomas did what he did. While Irvine did all of that Van went and got party stuff and as well as a poker table and stuff to play poker with.

The same day Moonbay decided to just have a girls weekend at the spa and beauty treatment center With Fiona, Van's mother and sister. Karen thought the idea was just plain amazing. While Moonbay and Karen got everything arranged Van's sister took Fiona out to lunch because they were both hungry. Meanwhile at Zi's maximum security prison Thomas found out about Van and Fiona's engagement. Needless to say it didn't sit well with him at all. What's worse is word was is that Karl had been invited to the wedding and said he would be there but that part is just rumors. Thomas thought to himself... How can Karl go to their wedding? It's their fault that I'm here rotting in this jail cell as he punch the wall with his fist. Unbeknownst to Van and Fiona though, Irvine had made sure Thomas knew about the wedding so to show him that Fiona was and is now completely untouchable to him from now on prison or no prison.

Three months later while out with Fiona Van saw a worried looking Moonbay and Irvine. Van yelled hey to Irvine just as they saw each other. Irvine and Moonbay came running up to them starting to get kind of worried himself he asked Irvine what was up. It's Thomas he said. What about him replied Fiona. Moonbay spoke up saying he's trying to get himself put into a Pyhsc hospital. What?! Said Van. You can't be serious. Yes replied Irvine. His own brother Karl is even Trying to keep him from getting out of prison and going there. Is there anything we can do? asked Fiona worriedly. You can go and speak to the prison board and ask the DA who put him in jail to do so as well. Will you come with us? Van asked. Both Irvine and Moonbay spoke up in unison saying sure will.

The next day Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, Mr. Russel the DA, and Van's parents and sister all went and spoke before the Prison board. Van spoke first. Mams Sirs, my name is Van Flyheight. As you know I'm am engaged to the Victim Ms. Fiona Lynette and as such I'm here not only in that capacity but as a witness to the acts of Thomas Schubaltz. Please tell us of some of the Things you have witnessed Mr. Flyheight?, asked a member of the board. Back in high school, he had an almost creepy obsession with Fiona Van Stated. Not only that but he but he made a recording of words I had said at various times to trick Fiona in to leaving me for him. Once she found out it was lies and broke up with him to come back to me he went crazy and drove his car several times into my parents car not too long after that.

The board member had a look of shock on her face as Van continued. After that he was arrested but somehow managed to escape from the jail they had him in. Once he escaped he abducted Fiona and placed her is some kind of trance to make her think they were married and that she loved him. I don't know how he did it nor was I there to stop him from it but if I had maybe this wouldn't have gotten this far. As the police can atest to she didn't know who I was when she was found until I held her and kissed her breaking whatever hold Mr Schubaltz had on her. He then came after her but was stopped when she knock him out in anger at what he had done to her. The board wanted to hear from Fiona next.

Fiona stood up and walked to the front of the rows of chairs and sat back down. Members of the prison board My name is Fiona Lynette and for a long time I've been terrorized by Mr. Schubaltz. It started after he lied about my fiance Van Flyheight. He made it appear as if Van didn't love me and was just using me. Once I found out I broke up with him and went back to Van. Shortly after that are the events as to which Van has already told you about in regards to what Thomas did to property belonging to Van's Parents. Shortly after Thomas was arrested and put in jail myself and Van got and apartment close to Zi University and started college together. Van in business and myself in both business and teaching. About three months after we had been in college I was enjoying some down time from classes when there was a knock on our apartment door so I went to answer it. Upon opening it I saw that it was Thomas and I froze in shock because I hadn't been made aware that he had escaped. Last thing I remember before Van kissing me and me knocking Thomas out after realizing what he had done was him saying something that I couldn't understand. I emplore the ladies and gentleman of this board to please keep him in this prison.

After hearing other testimony including from, his brother Karl it was his time to face the board. Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the board I am Thomas Schubaltz and as you are aware I am here to see if you will grant me early release. Something that I hope you will find in your hearts to do. The members of the board each took turns asking him questions about if he will stay away from Van and Fiona if he is released and if he will pay restitution to Van's parents for all the damage he caused to their property. Thomas said that he would and explained that he would do whatever the courts and the prison board wanted him to do if they say he was to get parole. After about an hour of talking with Thomas The decided to deliberate on their decision on weather to grant him parole or not.

After about and hour the board along with Thomas came back into the room. Thomas was looking like he was sure he will get his parole but he didn't smile as if he knew for sure he would. As the board sat down they first talking with Van, Fiona, his parents, and Karl. After that they asked if Thomas would stand up and walk to the podium in the room. Thomas did as he was asked to do without question. Mr Schubaltz, While I believe you where sincere in saying what you would if this board grants your parole others however do not. As such unless it is a unaimous decision we cannot grant you parole at this. I'm sorry Mr. Schubaltz. I understand Thomas said looking as if someone has run over his beloved pet. Thomas then looked over at Fiona and Van and apologized for his actions. They accepted his apology however, they didn't believe he was sincere and decided it was best not to let him know that.

Three months later Van and Fiona were laying in bed together when she received a call from the doctors. During the past few months Fiona had been sick in the morning and didn't know why so finally she got and appointment to find out and it took about a week but the doctor got back her test results and had a pregnency test ran as well just in case which is what he was calling about. Mrs Lynette I have the results of your test and it seems like you and Mr. Flyheight are expecting. Fiona's eyes widened and her face lit up as she said Thank you doctor I will get an OBGYN appointment setup right away. What is it Van asked both nervously and with excitement. I'M PREGNANT! She exclaimed with joy and happiness. Van looked at her for moment then smile and gave her a big hug knowing the fact that he was about to become a father and also that he would soon be married to the woman who means more to him than anything else in the world.

Later that day Fiona and Van called and told Moonbay and Irvine they wanted to meet them at Van's Parents and they also invited Fiona's grandma Ruth as well. Once everyone had arrived and began asking why everyone was asked to meet them at Van's parents Fiona started to smile and her face lit up just like it had earlier when she told van what the doctor had said. Moonbay, Maria who had just come home herself and Karin started to grow Suspicious then Fiona said, Do you guy remember me telling you about how I had been feeling sick the past few months and went to the doctor? Moonbay spoke up and said yes now get on with it in a tone of mock authorty. Well the doctor called and had the results of my test. Karin, Ruth's and Moonbay's faces all lit up and eyes got wide. Fiona smiled saying me and Van are going to have a baby! Karin screamed out in excitement. This is wonderful Dan! Karin exclaimed. Irvine patted Van on the back and said congratulations man you are marrying the woman of your dreams and becoming a father this is great news.

Fives months later after all the stress of planning their wedding and getting ready for the baby with help from Karin and Moonbay it was Finally the day Van and Fiona would officially get married. Karin and Ruth Looked at Fiona's dress and agreed that she looked absolutely radiant in it being Eight months pregnant and all. Moonbay and Maria walked into the room and agreed with them adding that It will take a lot for van to not take her right then and there at the alter. Fiona just laughed. Meanwhile Dan and Irvin are with Van and laughing at just how nervous he is. Why are yo so nervous Van?, asked Irvine it's just Fiona. That's just it it's Fiona Irvine but it's probably just butterflies because i've been waiting for this day for a long time.

Five hours later Van was standing at the Alter with Irvine as the best man and On the other side was Moonbay the Maid of Honor. After about five minutes Van looked to see the church doors open and Fiona start walking down the isle towards him with a smile bigger than any he had ever seen on her before other than when the doctor told her she was pregnant.

Fiona after what seemed like an eternity finally made it to where Van, Moonbay and Irvine were standing. Karin and Ruth where sitting in a pew and started crying tears of joy. Dan was sitting next to Karin and Maria and looked at Van and said I'm proud of you son. After that the preacher said a few things and Van and Fiona started their vows which is something they both had wanted to do from the beginning is say their own vows.

Van, Fiona said. When I first met you I fell in love with you, then Thomas caused me to not believe in you and that hurt you. For that I can never apologize enough for but I will spend the rest of my life making up to you. You never gave up on me even after I hurt you like I did. For that and many other reasons including the fact that we are having a child together I can only see my love for you continuing to grow from here on in.

Fiona, Van started. When I met you I felt and instant connection to you. My heart skipped I don't know how many beats but it was a lot. When you broke up with me because of the lies told to you by Thomas it hurt but not because you believed his lies or because you broke up with me. It was because of the fact that Thomas had taken advantage of the fact that I love you and he knew it wanted me to suffer. You Fiona have been the only person outside of my family to make me feel this way. You have giving me something in this life that I have always wanted and that is a family of my own. I want to share this life with you and only you for all eternity.

After Van and Fiona said their vows the preacher also said a few more thing before they were allowed to exchange rings. One they exchanged rings Van and Fiona kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Once they were married and started walking out of the church to the waiting vehicle they would be using to ride to their hotel for the night before they go on their honeymoon it started to pour down rain. Fiona couldn't help but wonder if the rain was really the tears of both her mother and father crying tears of joy at seeing how happy she is.


	10. Epilouge

Nine years have passed since Fiona and Van got married. Thomas was still in prison, Moonbay and Irvine had gotten married and even had a couple of kids. Dan and Karin moved to a new house that is bigger for when the grand kids come over. Maria is living with her Boyfriend. Sadly Fiona's Grandmother Ruth passed away about 2 years after Van and Fion were married. Fiona and Van both graduated college and Van is now a partner in Dan's business. That's a good thing seeing as they have three children of their own. The oldest is Ruth, named after her great grandmother. Ruth looks like her father and mother. She has Van's hair color but with her Fiona's Crimson eyes. Next is Claire who at 6 looks just like Fiona right down to the Crimson colored eyes that boys can't say no to. Finally there is Daniel who is 4 and looks exactly like Van when he was that age but with all of Van's tenacity and caring. Life after everything that happened since high school has been pretty good. In Fiona's mind no matter what the future holds in store she knows she can trust Van and that she has found a love for life.


End file.
